


Happy birthday, Cheryl

by pepperchoni



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/F, F/M, Tattoos, choni, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperchoni/pseuds/pepperchoni
Summary: On your sixteenth birthday, you wake up with your soulmate‘s initials tattooed.These two letters will change her life. For better or worse.(Prompt  from tumblr)





	1. Chapter 1

"Cheryl! Wake up! We got the tattoo! I'm so excited I think I know who mine is." Jason stormed into Cheryl's room, before her alarm had even gone off.

Jason had always been more into soulmates than Cheryl. He'd been excited for this day for as long as he could remember and as much as Cheryl did not like the whole idea that she needed someone to make her happy, she had to admit that she had found herself wondering once or twice about what would appear on her skin.

She groaned but turned around and looked at Jason. "Why was ‘ _Happy_ _birthday_ ‘ not the first thing I heard today?" Jason looked at her and rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, we got our tattoos, how are you not checking yours right now?" he asked incredulously. "I got mine behind my ear and you will not believe what it says!" Cheryl was starting to get curious so she stood up and looked for herself. Behind Jason ears were the letters " _VL_ " in a elegant font. Cheryl practically squealed as she realized that those were Veronica Lodge's initials.

 _Veronica_ _Lodge_ \- the perfect mix between sweet girl and hot rich bitch. Jason had had a crush on her since middle school but she seemed to always find more of an interest in the town's other redheaded football player, Archie Andrews. They were the perfect couple for about 3 years but when Veronica entered school on her sixteenth birthday with a tattoo on her finger that said _JB_ and not _AA_ , Archie immediately broke up with her.  
Cheryl thought it was silly to break up with someone you love because of a stupid tattoo, especially since Veronica was her best friend and she did not like to see her cry.

Soon after that, on Archie's birthday, he got the letters _CB_ and as much as she was disgusted by the idea of dating a man, Cheryl found herself wondering what it would be like to have Riverdale's golden boy as her soulmate.

"Do you think I should ask her out? Or do you think she's still hung up on Archie. Ugh I don't know I don't want it to seem like I'm only asking her out because of the tattoo and I don't even know is she likes me like that and-" "just ask her out and stop stressing, Jesus Christ," Cheryl interrupted Jason's freakout. Jason thought it over and looked at Cheryl with a tight-lipped smile. "Maybe you're right." "I'm always right," Cheryl said as she walked up to give Jason a hug.

"Happy birthday, Cheryl."

"Happy birthday, JJ."

Since Cheryl hadn't brought her tattoo up, Jason knew not to push it and just left her room, going downstairs to eat breakfast.

Cheryl stretched and made her way to her full body mirror. She looked at herself, analyzing every inch of her skin. She didn't know which letters she wanted to see, but she did know which ones she did not want to see. _RM_ , _AA_ and _CC_. Just thinking about getting a jock from the football team made her want to throw up.  
  
She took off her shirt and that's when she saw it. The letters _a_ and _t_ grazed her ribs in beautiful handwriting. She couldn't help her hand that went to touch her new tattoo. Millions of thoughts flooded her mind but she willed herself to forget about it for now and just get dressed.

 _a.t_.

 

_***_

_"Archie, we're tattoo mates!" Toni screamed, entering the student lounge. Archie faced her with a confused look, which let's be real, was a usual look on his face._  
_"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Red, you got CB, I got CB. That means we're tattoo mates. And obviously we both know whose initials CB are. I knew my love for cherries wasn’t a coincidence." Toni snickered while throwing a wink at Cheryl. The latter just rolled her eyes at Toni's antics. This was always how they were together. Toni flirted and Cheryl just rolled her eyes, while deep down she hoped that she was the CB on Toni's tattoo and not on Archie's._

_When Toni first came to Riverdale High, Cheryl was kind of intimidated since she was a (very) hot gang member that rode a motorbike and walked around the halls like she owned the place. When she tried out for the Vixens, Cheryl wanted to not let her in, just as to remind her who the HBIC was, but watching her performance, the redhead just started imagining practices with the pink haired serpent and couldn't do anything but let her into the team._

_Toni had always been a very bold person and as much as Cheryl liked that about her, it also frustrated her so much. She made no secret of her liking girls and never stopped teasing the HBIC and flirting with her.  
At some point, Cheryl wondered if Toni actually liked her but she just couldn't believe that a girl like Toni could even be interested in a girl like Cheryl. Plus, she never actually made a move or asked her out, so there was no real reason for her to believe that the serpent liked her._

_She kept telling herself that Toni was just a flirtatious person and that she behaved like that with everyone. She kept telling herself that she didn't even like Toni like that. But every night, like clockwork, she found herself thinking about what the shorter girl had worn or what she had said to her that day._

_"HELLO, Earth to Cheryl," Toni interrupted her thoughts as she jumped into her lap. Cheryl blushed slightly because of the sudden closeness between the two girls. Toni smirked at her and continued, "how is the hottest person in the room doing?" Toni winked, which earned another eye roll from Cheryl. "Well I was doing better before you interrupted my reading," Cheryl answered with a hint of a smile, to let Toni know that it was a joke._

_Toni climbed off of Cheryl, looking a little offended. "Wow, and here I thought I would come in here and tell you about my tattoo and that miss HBIC would finally confess her undying love for me.... guess I was wrong." Toni put a hand on her chest dramatically, like she has just been shot through the heart. Cheryl rolled her eyes again and when the bell rang, she stood up, walked up to Toni. She gave her a kiss on the cheek, leaned down and whispered into her ear "Happy Birthday, Toni. Regret to inform_ _you that I do have a middle name tho, so CB aren't my initials. See you at practice." With that she left the student lounge. Toni smiled and thought about the tattoo she had discovered on her ribs that morning. `c.m.b.'_

_***_

 

The Blossom twins entered the student lounge, and were met with their friends all dispersed on the couches. "Guys, look who finally decided to show up," Betty greeted them. After almost all their friends had congratulated them, Cheryl looked around and went to sit next to her favorite serpent. Out of habit, she draped her legs over Toni’s.

"So uhh Cheryl," Archie started nervously "what's your tattoo?"

"Well Arch, no need to worry, it's not _AA_ , thank god." As much as Archie felt relieved, he was kind of offended at Cheryl's comment.

"Would it really be that bad to have me as your soulmate?" He asked genuinely.

"It's not about you, it's more about... uh your gender." Cheryl answered honestly "Plus, I really didn't want to look like a battery... AA, seriously?" She laughed and thought about how she'd pulled the same joke with Betty when she found out that she had Archie's initials tattooed.

"Well is the HBIC ever gonna tell us about her tattoo?" Veronica said as if Cheryl wasn't in the room.

"If you must know, it's TT, just like, well Miss Topaz here. Lucky me!” Cheryl looked at Toni and decided to tease her for once. Surprisingly, the pink haired beauty didn't seem to believe her but decided to play along.

"No Cher, lucky ME you mean," she winked. "Does that mean that we can finally hook up? Because I don't know if you did that on purpose but those jeans look really good on you." Cheryl rolled her eyes again and wondered how Toni could always make her blush so easily. The two girls looked at each other but before Cheryl could say anything, the bell rang.

Toni leaned up in her seat, so that her mouth was right next to Cheryl's ear, and whispered "Unfortunately, TT is not me, as my first name is Antoinette. But happy birthday, cutie." She gave her a kiss on the cheek and left a blushing Cheryl in the student lounge.

 

That's when she realized.

_a.t._

_Antoinette Topaz_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i just made a twitter so follow me if u want to 🥺 its @pepperchoni


	2. Chapter 2

She was in the middle of brushing her teeth when her thoughts wandered to the pink haired serpent. This seemed to happen pretty often lately.

It had been two weeks since the twins’ birthday and Cheryl just couldn’t stop thinking about Toni. The possibility of being her soulmate made her heart flutter and Toni really wasn’t helping the situation with her constant flirting and teasing.

„So, are you going to invite Topaz over tonight?” Jason asked as she entered the living room. Cheryl’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of Toni, though she would never admit that.

„Wow, I don’t even get a ‚Good morning’ anymore? That’s cold, JJ,” Cheryl tried to feign annoyance which made Jason laugh as she continued, „what’s tonight anyway and why would I invite Toni?” 

Jason rolled his eyes at his sister trying to hide her feelings for the serpent, „Well, in case you forgot, I’m finally going on my first date with Ronnie tonight and since Mom and Dad are out of town, I thought you’d want some company?“ Cheryl noticed the slight blush that rose to Jason’s face while talking about Veronica, and smiled. 

„Maybe you’re right,“ Cheryl responded after some time, „after all, I wouldn’t want to spend my Friday night alone while my best friend and my dear brother are busy replacing me with each other!” Jason let out a loud laugh at Cheryl‘s dramatic antics.

He’d noticed that she had become much more cheerful since getting to know Toni, and he was glad that there was someone who genuinely seemed to care for his sister. 

Cheryl felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. She looked down at it to see who had texted her this early in the morning. It was Toni. „Perfect timing,” she thought to herself.

 

 **TT:** do me a favor?

 **Cher:** Good morning to you too, Antoinette. How are you on this fine Friday morning?

 **TT:** yeah yeah g’morning, will u do me a favor or not?

 **Cher:** Depends…?

 **TT:** can u wear ur green skirt today?

 **Cher:** And why, pray tell, would I do that? I already have pants on.

 **TT:** its for uhh… science purposes ;)

 **Cher:** I’m rolling my eyes right now, FYI. But sure, if you come over tonight? Parents are out and JJ is going on a date with Ronnie.

 **TT:** sounds like an offer i cant refuse. See ya at school xx

 

Cheryl hated the way Toni could make her blush with a single text. When she looked up from her phone, Jason was looking back at her with a knowing smirk.

„Now who might you be texting that’s got you all flushed? Wouldn’t happen to be some short pink haired individual, would it?” Cheryl rolled her eyes at him and wondered if she really was that transparent.

„Mind your business. Also, hurry up please, we’re going to be late for school.”

She went upstairs again to change her outfit and left the house wearing her green skirt.

 

***

 

„Does it look good?” Jason asked nervously while Cheryl was helping him with his tie. „Don’t worry JJ, you look handsome,” she looked over at Toni, who was spread out on her bed, for support. 

„Yeah, the most handsomest of all the handsome boys in the entirety of the world,” Toni said mockingly. Jason glared at her through the mirror. 

„Topaz, I’m serious. This is my first of hopefully many dates with Veronica and I want to look good” Toni saw the genuine concern on Jason‘s face and decided to reassure him. 

„Okay, well, no need to worry, right now you’re probably number one on my ‘list of people I would marry solely because of their looks’. But since you’re into someone else and I’m more into girls, I guess it’s pretty convenient that there’s  a female version of yourself,“ Toni said with a smirk.

„So what you‘re saying is that I only come second on your list?” Cheryl scoffed playfully. Toni looked at the girl as if seeing an opportunity to make her blush. 

„Oh don’t worry beautiful, you’ll never come second with me,“ she answered with a wink. Cheryl looked down and blushed at Toni’s innuendo. Jason laughed at the girls’ obvious flirting and decided to chime in. 

„Hey, stop flirting, this is about me! Do you think I’m overdressed?“

„This is Veronica Lodge we’re talking about, there is no such thing as overdressed when it comes to her,” Cheryl reassured him while sitting down next to Toni on the edge of her bed. „Where are you taking the lady anyways?“ Toni asked curiously.

Jason turned around from his spot in front of the mirror, looking over at Toni, „we’re going to a fancy restaurant and after that we‘re going to the Drive-in. I convinced Jug to play Heathers; it’s Ronnie’s favorite movie.“ Jason looked proud but was a little confused as Toni let out a laugh.

„Don‘t get me wrong, Jay,“ the shorter girl started,“ it‘s a really cute first date, but it’s just so ironic that ‚Jason and Veronica’ are going to see Heathers.“ Jason finally understood what she meant and laughed with her, as some of his nerves dispersed. 

„So,” Jason looked down at his watch, „it‘s time for me to get going. Thanks Cheryl for helping me get ready.” He went to hug his sister, and as heartwarming as the scene before her was, Toni couldn‘t help but interrupt the sweet moment. „Hey, what about me? I’m here too!” 

„All you did was check out my sister the whole time, so I really don’t know how you helped.” Cheryl couldn’t help the heat that rushed to her cheeks.

„Well,” Toni responded, while once again blatantly checking out Cheryl, „can you blame me with that outfit?” Cheryl looked down at her green skirt and smiled to herself. 

After Jason had left for his date, Cheryl and Toni had gotten take out from Pop’s and watched a movie in Cheryl’s living room. Now, they were both lying on Cheryl’s bed, looking up at the ceiling, their arms touching.

„Do you sometimes find yourself thinking about your soulmate?” Cheryl asked, not being able to hide her curiosity about Toni’s thoughts on soulmates. 

„All the time,” the other girl answered, without missing a beat, „I sometimes find myself just thinking about what life would be like with her, you know? Would we have kids? Or cats? Or both? I don’t know if she’d prefer kids or cats, I’d be okay with either I think… Sorry, I’m rambling. Yeah I do, what about you?” Toni looked at Cheryl with the most genuine smile and Cheryl was overcome with butterflies just thinking about a future with the serpent. So maybe those butterflies gave her the courage to do what she did next, or maybe it was the look in Toni’s eyes, but Cheryl suddenly sat up. 

„Can you show me your tattoo, please?” 

Once those words had left her mouth, she regretted them. She didn’t want to pressure Toni into anything. „I mean, if you want, you don’t need to. Actually don’t, I’m sorry I asked, I don’t want to pressure you or anything I was just curious and-“

„Cheryl, slow down, it’s fine,“ Toni interrupted her rambling. She swiftly took her shirt off, which surprised Cheryl. She couldn’t taker her eyes off her. She was so beautiful.

„Blossom, you’re staring,“ Toni teased with a smirk. „Right, oh I’m sorry I was just surprised and uhh..“ Cheryl lost her train of thought as she roamed Toni’s body, looking for the tattoo. 

When her eyes reached Toni’s ribs, her fingers suddenly shot up to touch it. Before she got into contact with the shorter one’s skin, she composed herself and halted her movements. 

“May I?” She asked innocently. “Sure, go ‘head,” Toni felt a fuzzy feeling in her stomach at Cheryl asking for consent and she thought she would explode, once she felt the redhead’s fingers against her skin. 

The goosebumps that rise up on Toni’s skin when the slender fingers go over her _c.m.b._ tattoo don’t go undetected by Cheryl, but she chooses not to tease her about it. In a swift motion, Cheryl retrieves her soft hand from Toni’s body, and takes of her own shirt.

“Well damn Cher, I did not know that we were going there, but I’m not complaining,” Toni tried to lighten the mood and to hide her surprise at Cheryl’s actions at the same time. Instead of getting one of Cheryl’s famous eye rolls, she was met with a playful smile.

“Toni, I’m trying to be all serious and sentimental about us being soulmates and you’re ruining my dramatic performance right now!”

“Oh sorry princess,” Toni held up her hands, “what makes you think that you’re my soulmate anyways? c.m.b could be everyone, doesn’t your dad have a middle name that starts with an m?” The serpent let out a loud laugh at Cheryl’s gasp.

“Ew that’s disgusting, why would you even say that? I don’t want you to be my soulmate anymore.” Cheryl said, catching her breath from laughing so much.

“Oh so you wanted me to be your soulmate, huh? Can’t blame you though, look at me.” Toni looked at Cheryl with her signature smirk, as Cheryl rolled her eyes, blushing. “Besides,” Toni continued, “if you wanted me to get naked, you could’ve just said that, since we both already knew about the whole soulmate thing.”

Cheryl moved closer to the shorter girl. One of her hands rested on Toni’s thigh, while the other one slowly went up to her face. When Cheryl’s face was mere inches away from the serpent’s face, the latter closed her eyes in anticipation of what was about to happen. “Where would the fun in that be?” Cheryl said, going back to her initial position next to Toni on the bed, leavng a flustered Toni.

“That is so unfair, I feel so betrayed right now,” Toni said, looking like a kid whose mother had just taken away his toys. Cheryl melted at the sight and finally gave in as she went to straddle Toni. The shorter girl’s hands quickly found pale skin and Cheryl felt the butterflies again, as their lips met.

“Mmmh by the way,” Cheryl started, as she detached herself from Toni, “I prefer cats over kids, to be honest, but I’d be open to either.” Although she was pissed that Cheryl had interrupted their make out session, Toni found it adorable that the other girl had done that to answer her question from earlier.

“Come here, cutie.”


End file.
